Eien Ni Ai
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome wants nothing more than to be the one Inuyasha loves-to be the missing piece of his life, demo, with Kikyo, how could it ever be? I stink at this summary..


Eien Ni Ai   
  
Kiyoushi-A special thanks to you for helping me with some words in this story-including the title. ^-^  
  
Eien Ni Ai   
  
Daiisshou : Kanketsu   
  
Kagome walked outside Kaede's hut as she stretched her arms and yawned.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day." she said quietly as not to disturb the others still sleeping. She looked around her. 'Hmm..no one's up yet-not even that many villagers. Maybe I can get back home without a fuss starting between Inuyasha and I.' she thought as she grabbed her pack by the doorway and started off towards the well.  
  
"Kagome-sama, where ya goin'?" came a child-like voice causing her to tense, however only momentarily.  
  
*sigh* "Shippo, you startled me. I didn't think anyone was up."  
  
"Gomen ne." he smiled as he lept up on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo." she smiled.  
  
"Why were you leavin' anyway?" he asked with child-like curiousity.  
  
"I'm just going home and I wanted to avoid an arguement."   
  
"Oh...he's not hear anyways." Shippo said.   
  
"Oh.." 'Great, he's probably gone off with Kikyo again.'   
  
"How long are you planning on being gone?"  
  
"I'll only be gone ichiryoujitsu." she said as she picked Shippo off her shoulder and placed him on the soft soil and reclaimed her pack.  
  
"K. I'll let the others know." he smiled as he started to enter the hut. "Oh, and could you bring back some more candy?" he asked, sticking his head back out of the doorway.  
  
"Hai, Shippo, I will." she laughed as she started for the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome arrived at the god's tree, and sat her pack down on the ground. She then sat beneath the tree to watch the hinode. For as long as she could remember, she loved to sit and watch the sun set and rise-if nothing else demo to see the colors.  
  
However, what she didn't know was that she was being watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu-vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was leaned back against the rough bark of the god's tree. His eyes were closed, yet he wasn't asleep-just relaying on all that has happened so far.  
  
'Kikyo....she's dead. Only her body remains along with the captured soul of many other lives.....D..demo...Kagome's still here, and alive...' he thought. Just then, a familiar scent wafted to his nostrils.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered with a voice harsh from where he hadn't spoken in a few hours.  
  
He looked beneath him just as she sat her pack down. She herself then sat beneath the tree and started gazing into the sunrise.  
  
'Why is she here so early?' he thought as he watched her cautiously. 'That wench better not be goin' home!' his mind screamed.  
  
'Why, cuz you don't want her to?' a voice popped in.  
  
'Darn right!' he replied back.  
  
'So, you do love her then?'   
  
'.....'  
  
'Ah...you really do love her!'  
  
He balled his fists up. 'Shut the freak up!'  
  
'Ok, ok..' the voice mentally raised it's hands and he heard no more from that annoying pest.  
  
Then, he heard Kagome speaking.  
  
~~~~~~~Kagome vision~~~~~~~  
  
"I wish I had've told Inuyasha bye, but...." She let out a long sigh. "We always end up fighting and I usually have to say 'sit boy.'"  
  
~~~*At that exact moment*~~   
  
Inuyasha could feel the spell pull down on his body as it caused the tree branch to giveway and fall towards the ground.  
  
Kagome looked up just in time to see Inuyasha land on top of her.  
  
"Gahhhh!" she cried as she felt the weight of the hanyou and the tree branch land on top of her. Unfortunately, it wans't a good position, no matter what happened. Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome in a sideways position, his nose quite close to her most private region, and his hands on the ground on either side. One leg was on top of Kagome's right arm and the other on the ground. Kagome, however, was sprawled out beneath the hanyou, and the tree branch was on top of them both.  
  
She just laid there, with a somewhat stunned expression on her face. She finally shook her head and her mind came back to reality. "Um, Inuyasha?" she asked in her sweetest voice, "COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!?!"   
  
Inuyasha stared to get up, but in an attempt not to hurt Kagome anymore, he reached behind him and picked the tree branch off of him, and threw it to the side. Then he lept up and stood in his usual position with the cocky expression on his visage.  
  
"If you hand't been tryin' to sneak home, none of this wouldv'e happened!" he stated firmly.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her rear. "All I was trying to do was to go back home without an argument." she said, glaring at him.   
  
"Feh...you make sure that never happens." he said.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped wide open as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"SIT Boy!" she yelled as his body once again slammed into the ground.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha! she chirped in the happiest tone she could as she grabbed her pack and jumped through the well.  
  
"Wench! You better not!" he was too late.  
  
'I have a good mind to go and get her back...she has no right to leave!' his mind screamed. 'That's right! I'll go back and bring her back, so we can collect the rest of the kakera!'  
  
With that last thought, he lept through the well after Kagome.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
